


Two Hearts make a Whole

by clotpole_inthetardis



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Heartbreaking, M/M, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 18:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3660057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clotpole_inthetardis/pseuds/clotpole_inthetardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two broken hearts help to fill in the other</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Hearts make a Whole

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work so please be kind. This was written very quickly, any mistakes made are mine and mine alone

Once there was a man whose heart was crushed under the weight of all he had seen. Every time he had hope or faith it was shattered, and along with it, his heart. Each time he slapped a bandage on it and put on a strong face, saying he was fine and to keep going. This man was pushing himself past the normal limit for pain and heart break. He also had too big of a heart, he loved too much, too strongly and would look past another's flaws but they couldn't love him back. Finally he met a man who filled in all the cracks and chips and missing pieces of his heart perfectly, even if he didn't know. When he finally realized this he was scared that this man that made him whole again would leave him and crush his heart again. So he tried to pull away, isolate himself and ignore the feelings he was so scared of. Eventually he couldn't ignore it anymore, he couldn't deny that this mane filled his heart so completely and made him whole again. One man is Dean Winchester and the other is Castiel, there is no clear line one who is who because it works both way, two broken and beaten half's making a beautiful whole.


End file.
